


(adorable) devil spawn

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, tony still pretends to hate dodger... my dude u aint foolin no-one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: “Well,” Tony says, releasing Dodger from his grip and taking his hand, without the box, out of his mouth, “this is awkward.”or, snippets in the life of stevetony + dodger themenacedog("Well, this is awkward.")
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	(adorable) devil spawn

Tony will admit, only in his head, and sometimes whispered to the cretin when everyone else is asleep, that Dodger isn’t actually evil incarnate, but an adorable, fluffy, boundlessly energetic ball of happiness when he wants to be.

Most of the time, however, he’s simply a loud, ~~still adorable~~ nuisance.

“You,” Tony says, licking into Steve’s mouth as he pushes him against the counter, “look far too attractive making breakfast, I have a heart condition, you know and this, isn’t helping, sugarplum,” Tony breaks off to suck hickeys that’ll disappear distressingly fast onto his neck, and Steve’ll turn pliant at, and isn’t it a wonder to have the strongest human ever made trembling under your hands?

“It seems to be,” Steve gasps, tilting his head back and pushing his hips into Tony’s, “a real hardship for you.”

And just as Tony’s about to make a quip about _hard_ and a suggestion to take this back to their room for another type of breakfast, Dodger comes hurtling in, leaps up on the counter and bats his paws between Steve and Tony, until Tony’s three feet away and Dodger is safely in Steve’s arms, growling softly at Tony for no apparent reason

“Tony is good people,” Steve scolds gently, giving his back rubs as he does, “we do not be mean to Tony, after all,” Steve looks up at Tony with a cheeky, boyish smile, “I don’t know if his heart can take it.”

Tony shakes his head, coming closer again to Steve - he will not have an organism that is over ninety percent fluff take his spot with Steve - thankfully, Dodger seems to have understood that Tony wasn’t going to murder Steve and stops growling. Furthermore, the little rascal has the gall to shove his head into Tony’s bicep and demand to be pet.

“Bastards,” Tony says, kissing Steve whilst petting Dodger, “both of you, complete and utter bastards.”

-

Dodger, whilst the very depiction of Micheal, Gabriel and Raphael combined with Steve, still seemed to have it out for Tony.

“At this point,” Tony pants, twisting so he doesn’t get kicked in the nuts by ~~his~~ Steve’s dog, “I think he wants me gone.”

Steve had looked utterly edible at the gala tonight, adorned in a clean, crisp tux that had slowly gotten looser and messier at the afterparty away from the cameras, and all Tony had been able to think about since seven was sucking him off. It’s past midnight now. Tony still wants to suck his boyfriend (almost very nearly, if Tony can get a half-decent, creative idea and grow a pair, fiance) off, but the Gods above, or whoever has control of the menace that’s monopolising Steve’s time, have decided that today is not the day.

Admittedly, Steve and Dodger do look adorable together. Tony still thinks Steve would look a lot better flushed and writhing under his mouth (he’s still horny, shut up).

“I think he’s jealous that his fathers spend time without him,” Steve says, ruffling Dodger. His tongue lolls out in the way it does when he’s happy, but Tony can’t help but think that’s definitely a smug tongue-loll. He sticks his tongue out at him in revenge.

“I think Dodger knows you’re the alpha around here, honey,” Steve says, when he notices what Tony’s doing.

Tony sticks his tongue out at Steve, which doesn’t have its intended effect at all, because even with a canine ambush, Steve too, is horny.

“Me and Tony love you dearly, but you need to go.” Steve says, addressing Dodger, ignoring Tony’s indignant protests that he doesn’t love the freeloader (Steve knows it’s all for show - he’s heard him talk to Dodger when he thought that he was asleep).

“I’m gonna suck you off,” Tony says, pushing Steve on to the bed once Dodger’s out.

Steve lets himself be pushed, fully aware and accepting that he’s not the alpha in this situation.

-

Tony has a semi-creative idea. 

He just also needs little cooperation from the devil. 

“Buddy, do this one thing for me and I swear to you I’ll give you all the treats you want,” Tony begs, trying to get Dodger to stay still. 

Dodger, to his credit, doesn’t snap at him, but he does bark happily and run around him in circles, thinking that this is all a game. 

“Dodger, please.” Tony’s not above tricking him, although at this point he’d be ready to swear that Dodger was smarter than him. 

Dodger, miraculously, manages to sense Tony’s desperation and sits still long enough for Tony to bring out the ring box, which the dog from the underworld decided to take in its mouth. 

“Dodger!” Tony says, trying gently to get it back, “No!”. Dodger, keeping in tradition, decides to ignore Tony completely.

In times like these, Tony is reminded that he doesn’t actually hate Dodger, mostly because the person he’s unimaginably in love with loves the devil-spawn. In times like these, he likes to think that sticking his hand into Dodger’s mouth (“Menace! That’s what you are!”) is worth it.

So of course, this is the moment Steve, in all his post-run, sweaty, flushed, glory, comes it.

“Well,” Tony says, releasing Dodger from his grip and taking his hand, without the box, out of his mouth, “this is awkward.”

Steve goes to say something, but Dodger sprints up to him and drops the box by his feet and barks happily, tail wagging, looking unimaginably pleased with himself.

“Is that…”

“Marry me?” Tony asks, breathless, because his whole plan doesn’t matter, in that moment, and honestly, when Steve says yes and kisses him silly, he thinks himself a fool for not asking earlier. And for recruiting Dodger. Genius IQ doesn’t matter for shit when it comes to matters concerning his wonderful fiancé (fiancé!!), apparently.

-

“You know what this means, right?” Steve says, when they’re in bed, sweaty, exhausted, but grinning wider than physically should be possible.

“You want me to be back at regular functioning thought capacity after all that?” Tony challenges, sleepily, taking winder and delight in the way Steve’s face gets just a shade darker.

“You’re officially Dodger’s stepfather,” Steve says, kissing his forehead.

Tony shifts and squirms until he’s entirely held by Steve, half on top of him, so close they’re practically symbiotic, but not before he declares, whilst kissing him soundly, “I want a divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs]() are greatly appreciated!


End file.
